Shelter
by If Wishes Were Blue Skies
Summary: [Meet the Robinsons] Those who are cold seek shelter from the rain in a place they know will be warm. LewisWilbur slash.


**A/N:** OMG THIS TOOK WAY TOO LONG TO FINISH. and now it's after midnight, and I have school AND work tomorrow. please excuse me while I go cry in a corner from exhaustion. but I'm glad I finally finished this for all you WONDERFUL people. seriously, all of you who reviewed my other Lewis/Wilbur story, I love you ALL. I honesly didn't think I'd get more than one or two reviews, both of which probably being flames XD. BUT I GOT NINE. AND NO FLAMES. no wai XD. I was so happy, and I couldn't wait to put out another one for you all

and this one's quite a bit more straight forward than the last, if you get what I mean. The other one only implied. This one isn't. XD. nothing like... R-rated (uhm... I'm not THAT odd), just some innocent fluff n' stuff. yay :D

**Disclaimer:** 'Meet the Robinsons' belongs to Disney n' whatnot. Not me.

-------------------

---------

-------------------

"Shelter"

by:_ If Wishes Were Blue Skies_

-------------------

---------

-------------------

It was just beginning to storm when Lewis put the last of his equations down in his notebook. The night sky outside rumbled loudly after a series of distant thunder and lightning claps.

The 12-year-old hadn't really cared for storms before, but since he had moved into his new room with a magnificent view of the sky, he quite enjoyed them. He loved now to lie on his bed and look up at the rain hitting the giant glass done, or just close his eyes and listen to its steady rhythm.

With a wistful smile on his face, he shut his notebook and threw it in one of the desk drawers. He got up from the chair and just as he was halfway across the room, he heard something odd, and he stopped where he as. He listened, and just caught more of the sound before it stopped. It had almost sounded like… something mechanical, like a car, or something. But… their house was quite the distance away from any roads, and the sound itself had come from…

Right outside his window?

Lewis raised an eyebrow. "What the…?"

Then a knocking sound came that was _definitely _came from the glass. Lewis spun around, a bit frightened now. But then, he saw someone. Someone _floating _outside, their hands pressed against the glass. For a moment, the blonde was scared stiff, but when he looked a bit closer, he felt his breath catch in his throat as he recognized who it was.

It was Wilbur.

For a moment, Lewis just stared wide-eyed at the boy outside of his room, unbelieving that he was really there. There was just no way that he would… or _could_ be there! But then Wilbur gave him a 'what-the-heck-are-you-doing-just-standing-there?!' look, and Lewis clumsily ran over and opened one of the latches to the large glass pane. Hurriedly, Wilbur clambered through, just barely escaping the start of the storm.

But he could've brought in the whole storm with him and Lewis wouldn't have cared. He was _there. _In his room, in his time!

"Wilbur, what the heck are you-?"

The black-haired boy wheeled around to him then, quieting Lewis instantly. "And what are _you _doing just standing there, gawking at me while I almost get soaking wet!"

Lewis faltered, suddenly feeling stupid. "I, uh… well at first I didn't see you, and then I couldn't see who you were, and-,"

Wilbur quieted him again before he could finish by whipping his hand up. "Eh, never mind. Not that big of a deal."

Lewis just stared at him, still waiting to wake up from what he knew had to be a dream. There was no way that Wilbur was actually… _there._

"I… so uh, what are you doing here? I figured even you wouldn't be stupid enough to mess around with the time machines again," he said, throwing in a bit of sarcasm to hide his nervousness. Wilbur gave him a small glare, but then shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was bored."

Lewis blinked. He was… bored?

His thoughts must have mirrored his expression, because Wilbur let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I know I'm an idiot, and Dad's probably going to add another year onto my grounding…"

Lewis couldn't help but feel a bit odd at that statement, knowing that Wilbur was talking about him. '_But I wish he wasn't. On one hand, I feel so lucky to one day be his father, but so horrible unlucky at the same time.'_

But he pushed the thoughts away, knowing they wouldn't do him any good. "So… you're gonna risk getting in trouble and screwing up your existence once again… just because you were bored?

Wilbur smirked. "Sure, why not? I get to see you again."

The blonde felt his calm aura begin to dissolve as he felt himself blush. He hoped that the boy in front of him couldn't see, and he turned abruptly to busy himself at his desk, idly shuffling papers around.

"Well it's… nice to see you," he managed, cursing the blood rushing to his cheeks, cursing himself for acting so stupidly. Usually even in the most nerve racking situations, Lewis was able to keep a calm composure to ensure not screwing up.

But then… liking someone like this wasn't exactly the same as competing in a school science fair. Especially when that someone was your own-

"Just nice? Wilbur's voice cut his thoughts off from right behind him, causing him to jump. "It's only _nice _to see me?"

Lewis looked over his shoulder, but didn't completely face him. "What? You want me to dance for joy around the room?"

The other boy smiled. "I wouldn't mind it."

"Oh shut up," Lewis huffed, feeling his face heat up again.

Wilbur laughed. "Oh come on, didn't you miss me even a little? You didn't, did you? I know you didn't," he said, his voice putting on a mock-depressed tone, but still it struck Lewis, and without thinking, he spun around to face him.

"Of course I did!"

Silence rang in the room then, except for the storm overhead. Lewis stared fixatedly at Wilbur, who was staring right back with a surprised expression on his face. For a long moment, neither moved, but then Lewis realized how close they had become once he'd turned around. He quickly stepped away, wanting to just disappear after saying something so rationally. He busied himself at his desk again, and was shoving scraps of paper into random drawers when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man," Wilbur spoke with a small laugh. "I missed you too."

Lewis froze in his moments for only half a second before turning and giving Wilbur the most casual smile he could muster. Then he went around him and plopped down on his bed. He looked up to the other boy to see him giving Lewis a worried expression.

"Did I catch you on a bad day?" Wilbur ventured.

Lewis managed to shake his head as Wilbur walked over and sat next to him. "No, I… I'm just tired. And you showing up out of nowhere just surprised me."

Wilbur nodded. "Yeah, I know this is really out of the blue. I'm… sorry. I just… well, I dunno, I guess I wanted… to see you."

The statement caused Lewis' chest to tighten, and he mentally berated himself for it. Is only hormones didn't exist. Truly the world would be a better place.

"Won't your Dad – or, I – notice it's gone? The time machine, I mean."

Wilbur waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, he's – well, you're – gone on another business excursion. You do that a lot."

"Oh."

An awkward silence fell then, and it didn't take long for Lewis to begin to feel uneasy that Wilbur was sitting next to him on his bed.

"Oh, uh…" Wilbur then began. "I meant to ask… just out of curiosity… have you met my mom yet?"

Lewis looked at him. Something about his tone had gone… odd just then. Quiet, and not as sure of itself as it usually was. Flat, almost.

The blonde thought for a moment. In all actuality, he had indeed met Franny that day at the science fair. It had been weird, knowing that she would be the one he married someday, but… when he'd spoken to her, he didn't feel anything. It was true he had quite a lot of time to develop feelings for her, but he couldn't keep his mind from reminding him that he only didn't like her before he already had feelings for another.

Who was just so conveniently sitting right next to him. Lewis felt terrible, but still he kept the emotion hidden.

"No, not yet," he lied, not exactly sure why he had. "But I'm keeping an eye out."

Wilbur just nodded, but didn't say anything, but then lifted his gaze up to the glass ceiling. "You know, I haven't been up here much lately. In my time, obviously. Dad doesn't like me up here with all of inventions around, but sometimes when I was little, I snuck up at night and would lie down on the floor to look up at the sky."

Lewis looked away from him to look up as well. The storm was beginning to pass, the rain becoming less persistent and the thunder growing softer.

"Hey, do you mind…" Wilbur then spoke with a gesture to where his staircase was. Lewis was unsure of what he was getting at. But without waiting for an answer, Wilbur got up off the bed, traveled to the other side of the room, and turned the light switch off. Lewis raised an eyebrow at him as he walked back to the bed and practically onto his back on top of the blankets.

Wilbur caught the blonde's befuddled gaze. "C'mon, lie down, dummy!"

Lewis felt his face flame up. Lie down, next to him, on his bed… in the dark.

Wonderful.

Wilbur rolled his eyes and grabbed Lewis by his shirt collar and yanked him down on the bed, the 'younger' letting out a small "oof" as he did so.

"You can see the sky easier with the lights out," Wilbur went on to explain. "That why I turned them out."

Lewis turned his head, feeling stupid again. "I know that!"

"Then why did you suddenly get so flustered when I turned them off?"

Lewis felt his adrenaline kick in, nervousness rising up inside of him. "I wasn't flustered."

The mattress shifted then, dipping in a bit, and then springing back up. Wilbur had turned on his side to face him, and when Lewis realized this, he felt his heart start to pump just a bit faster.

"You're face was red, though," he stated simply. Still Lewis stared upward, terrified of what might happen if he turned.

"Was not."

"It's red now."

That got him. The blonde's breath caught and his eyes turned to look at the person next to him, who's own brown eyes were locked upon him.

Somehow, Lewis was still able to find his voice. "Wilbur… why are you really here?" There was no way he'd snuck past his entire family, including his mother, and taken one of the time machines just to see him, just because he was bored.

Wilbur shrugged. "I told you, I wanted to see you."

Lewis didn't even know what to think. Was Wilbur just being stupid, or was he serious? He honestly wanted to see him that badly?

"But why?"

Then was when the raven-haired boy fell silent. Something shone over in his eyes though, something Lewis couldn't name. But gently then, Wilbur reached out his hand and touched Lewis' face, who visibly flinched at the contact.

"You don't know anymore than I do, do you?"

The question struck Lewis like one of the passing bolts of lightning outside. It was true… but still… God, was he really indicating…?

"I'm gonna try something Lewis," he then spoke, his tone sounding like it was coming from someone else completely. "Something I only did once by accident with a girl in my third grade class." He let out a small laugh, but the blonde remained completely frozen still. Wilbur inched closer on the bed, and very simply, very light, brushed his lips against Lewis' own. He let the contact linger for only a second or two before pulling away again, and was met with quite the shocked expression. Blue eyes were open wide and staring in disbelief, his small mouth hanging slightly open as if in some kind of a stupor.

Lewis remained still as Wilbur looked on at him, as though asking him to say something. But… he couldn't move, couldn't think, how in the world was he going to be able to form a sensible statement? The only thing that was registering in his mind was…

He _kissed_ him… Wilbur… _his son_… kissed him.

And God help him, he only wanted more.

And this must've shown somehow, for Wilbur obliged to the silent plead and leaned in again. But right before he kissed him again, something sparked inside of Lewis, and he pulled back. Wilbur stopped and looked on at him.

Lewis tried his hardest to speak without fumbling over his words. It felt like the English language had completely left him. "Wilbur… what… I-I mean, what the heck are you doing? You're… I'm your Dad!"

Wilbur gave him an uneasy smile, looking as though he'd anticipated the statement. And Lewis sure hoped he had. But Wilbur just scooted closer and said quietly, "Not right now you're not. I can't… I won't see you as my dad. Right now… I'm not related to you. And…" He paused for a moment, his composure faltering quite a bit. "And it's the you right now that I love."

Lewis thought he felt the ground drop out from underneath him. His mind stopped functioning, and the room almost felt like it was spinning. And the only thing he could focus clearly on was the boy before him. Looking at him so delicately, as though he were the only thing in the world to him.

He knew it was wrong. In all actuality, no matter what Wilbur said about him not being related to him in that point in time, facts were facts. This was sick. Disgusting. But… he wanted it so much, and it was right here at his fingertips. It was like finding the cookie jar before dinner. It was right there, completely within reach, but one knew it wasn't right to take one. It was right to indulge in something you shouldn't have.

Though somehow, that logic couldn't reach Lewis at that point. No sensibly logic remained in his mind then, and when he dove his head forward to place a clumsy kiss on Wilbur's mouth, he only felt relieved. Like he'd been holding onto something entirely too heavy for entirely too long, and he'd just let it go. It didn't matter that the kiss itself was awkward, and the both of them were extremely inexperienced. All that mattered was the affection that was there between the both of them. The concept itself, that they _wanted _to do something like this.

Outside, the stars began to shine through the dark rain clouds.


End file.
